MY TWIPOD SHUFFLE
by I'm Such A Parawhore
Summary: READ AND REVIEW


START. OMG. TWIPOD SHUFFLE. FIRST. EVER. YO. Got this idea from alice676. Check her oooooooouuuuuuuutttttt. Rules:

Turn your music player (iTunes, Rhapsody…etc.) on to shuffle

When the song comes on you write whatever comes to mind about a pairing or character.(Everyone)

Write a short drabble (about 100 words….more or less…)

The Catch: you can only write about that song while the song is playing.

When the song is over…STOP!

Move on to the next song….do at least five.

NO CHEATING OR PRESSING PAUSE! AND NO EDITING AFTER!

**Fences-Paramore**

Mary sat in the waiting room with her mother. People were staring from there rooms. Mary wondered what they wanted. It was creepy. "Mother.... Why are those people staring at us?" She asked. Her mother just shook her head and smiled. A man walked up to them. He spoke to Mary's parents. After they finished talking, Mary's parents left. Mary stared up at the man, panicking. "Come with me." The man told her. Mary got up, her legs shaking. The man led her into a room and told her to lie down. She did. And she never got back up.

We Are Broken-Paramore

Emmett tried to haul the bear off of him. It didn't work. He went limp, attempting to throw off the bear. It didn't work, and Emmett prepared to die. He heard the thump thump of footsteps coming closer, and he figured he was dead. He then saw the beautiful face of an angel, and he was willing to die. He felt the wind whip past him, and he waited patiently to die. It was warm now, but the angel's arms were cold. He was laid down on a cold hospital table. _Don't bother saving me. Let me die._ He thought. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and everything went up in flames.

Breakaway-Kelly Clarckson

Bella stared out the window of the car. It was burning hot again, typical weather for Phoenix. She played with he walk man, but it still didn't work. She was on her way to her dad's house for the summer. She past Mannie, who was playing in her yard with her dog. She waved, but Mannie did not see her. Someday Bella would break away from this life, but today was not that day.

Born For This-Paramore

Rosalie stared at the newborn, while the newborn stared at her in awe. "Yeeeeessssss." It hissed. "What's your name?" It asked. "It's none of your business." Rosalie spat, and she ripped the newborns head off in one swift movement. "Nice move!" Emmett called from across the clearing. Rosalie smiled with pride, and knocked another newborn out of her way as it made it's way towards her. Then a sharp yowl hit the air. Rosalie knew then that Bella and Edward were in trouble. Not that she cared.

That's What You Get-Paramore

Rosalie stared at Jasper. He was beating her in another game of chess. Another wave of insecurity came over her, and this time it was her on her own. She wasn't used to being beaten. She was always mean and nasty to other people. While she pondered these things, Jasper moved his piece and gave out a triumphant "Checkmate." Rosalie growled. Bella happened to walk by that moment, muttering something like "That's what you get...." Rosalie wanted to kill her, but she held herself down and challenged Jasper to a rematch.

Let The Flames Begin-Paramore

Rosalie stared at the pile of humans in front of her. If she could cry, she would. She stood there alone, unsure of what she had just done. "Oh glory, what have I done?" She sobbed, "Let the flames begin!" She screamed, and threw the lighter onto the humans, and she sobbed as they burned.

Turn it Off-Paramore

Alice sat upstairs under the covers. Her head was aching, and Bella sat downstairs, dying, and Alice could do nothing. "I wish I could turn it off." She moaned. Nothing was getting better, only worse. She heard Bella say she wanted to try and walk because she was so stiff. _Stupid...._ Alice thought. But she heard everyone agree. She heard them all get up. And she heard the cup. And she did nothing. Because she couldn't do anything anyways. Alice sobbed all night, and waited till morning to see Bella. She was completely still. Not Good. Alice felt it was her fault, and she went back to her hiding place, where no one would hear her sobs.

**Done. REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
